Stole My Heart
by Directioner777
Summary: A One Direction love story. Kaitlyn Payne's older brother has returned from tour...and he's brought his bandmates with him! Kaitlyn and her two friends don't know what to exect from Liam's bandmates, but they're hoping for the best. Will this holiday introduce these girls to new love, or make them regret everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_Stole My Heart_**

**~A/N alright guys, Abby here. I know this is my account, but this is NOT my story. This is Kaitlyn's (yes, the Kaitlyn from my Niall Horan love story [Forever Young]) story. She wrote it, but is just too lazy to create her own account on here, so she told me to post it. I think this is a joint account for us now, but I'm not sure. Any notes from me will be bold like this, and any notes from Kaitlyn will be bold and italics _like this_! **

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy Kaitlyn's story. Feedback is appreciated and will be passed on to Kaitlyn! So, without further ado, I present _Stole My Heart _:) ~**

Kaitlyn:

I turned 17 on July, 23! (:

I have one sibling and I bet you know his name – Liam Payne, yes the Liam Payne.

My best friends are Abby and Amber.

I live in Wolverhampton, England with my mum.

I run - just like Liam.

My favorite colors are pink and orange.

I'm currently single. (;

I have brown hair and blue eyes.

Amber:

I'm 17.

I am an only child, but Abby and Kaitlyn are like sisters.

My favorite color is green – I'm not very girly. I really hate dresses and heels!

I live in Wolverhampton.

I play football year round.

I'm a single pringle!

My hair is red and my eyes are green.

Abby:

I'm 18!

I have two sisters – Kaitlyn and Amber! They aren't my really sisters, but we're like sisters.

Blue is my favorite color.

Wolverhampton is my home town, but I plan on moving to London real soon!

I play football with Amber.

I'm single ;)

I have blonde hair with blue eyes.

Chap. One

I was sitting on the couch with my laptop blaring music, wearing sweatpants and an old running t-shirt.

"Kaitlyn, open the freaking door!" Abby yelled. I groan, get up and open the door. They walk in like they live here; well I guess they kinda do.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask

"Kaitlyn, its MOVIE NIGHT!" Amber yells

"Did you bring the movies?" I question. They both give me "well duh" looks. "Geez, sorry."

"Okay, first things first what's for dinner?" Abby asks.

"Ummm… POPCORN!" I decide. I start popping the popcorn, while Abby picks the movie and Amber gets pillows and blankets from my room. I walk out of the kitchen carrying three bowls of popcorn. Amber has all of pillows and blankets spread out all over the floor. Abby puts in a movie and then grabs a bowl of popcorn and sits down.

"What did you put in?" Amber asks. Abby just smiles.  
"Abby, just tells us." I beg.

"No, now shhhh the movie is starting." We all look at the screen, the title pops up. Scream, why did she pick Scream? Oh well.

Half-way through the movie I jumped and my popcorn landed on Abby and Amber. "Oh my god, you guys I'm sorry."

"Liar!" Amber said throwing popcorn at me.

"Abby do something!" I exclaim, hoping for back up. She shrugged and threw some popcorn at me.

"Abby!"

"What? You said to do something!"

"Oh this means war!" Then I pick up a handful and throw it at them. It was a full out popcorn war!

"Wait, stop! We missed the ending!" Abby says.

"Oh well. We had more fun with the popcorn." I sigh

"Now what?" Amber asks

"Ummmm…." I think

"DANCE PARTY!" Abby yells. I shrug and get up to turn on some music. Once the music is blaring we start dancing like morons. When WMYB comes on we all stop dancing and belt out the lyrics.

"Movie time!" I shout.

"How about The Hunger Games?" Amber suggests.

"Sure." Amber puts in the movie and we all get settled again.

"Poor Rue." I sigh "She was so young." Amber throws a pillow at my head. "Hey!"

"Stop being so wimpy." I threw the pillow back at her.

"Shut up, you're crying too!"

"Shut up both of you! I'm trying to sleep!" Abby exclaims. I glance at Amber, she smiles and nods. Forty-five minutes later we were in all black and were wearing those white masks creepers wear.

"We need something else." Amber says. I start to dig around in my closet.

"Hey Amber, I found a plastic chainsaw!"

"Kaitlyn, why in the hell do you have a plastic chainsaw in your closet?"

"I don't know. Why don't you?"

"I'm not mentally challenged!"

"Jerk! Come on lets go scare her." We grab the toy chainsaw and head back out to the living room.

"ABBY!" We both yell. Abby wakes up, sees us and screams. We don't even stick to the plan, because her reaction was so funny.

"Funniest thing ever!" I gasp

"Agreed!" Amber laughs

"You two are going to pay big time!" Abby says

"Why, did we scare you?" I ask sweetly

"Yes! And where did you get the chainsaw?"

"Kaitlyn's closet."

"What do I say to that?"

"Think about it guys – what if a person broke in to my house and I had to scare him what do I do? Open my closet and pull out a chainsaw!"

"Oh my god, you need mental help!"

"Amber, if I need mental help then you two need mental help too."

"Yea, we probably do." Abby reasons. Amber yawns and if as on cue so does Abby and I. "Darn you! Now we are all yawning!"

"It isn't my fault I need sleep!" Amber says while turning off the light.

"Now I really am going to fall asleep!" I groan

"You poor baby, look Abby is already asleep!" Amber pokes Abby face and Abby mutters something about stupid flies. My eyes start to feel heavy, "Night Amber." I yawn.  
"Night Kaitlyn."


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sunlight in my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Hmmm…" Amber groans. I grab her phone and look at the time. 8:00!

"Abby! Amber! Get up!" I yell

"No." Abby groans

"You guys we have to clean the house and shower before my brother and his band get here IN TWO HOURS!" Both of their eyes flew open and they sat up.

"Your brother and his friends are coming here?" Abby asks

"Yes, in two freaking hours!"

"Oh shit." Amber exclaims

"We have to start cleaning!"

"I'm showering first." Abby yells

"Okay, Amber you start cleaning the kitchen and I'll work in here. And look for my phone too!" Thirty minutes later the kitchen was done and Abby was out of the shower, well kinda out of the shower she was still in the bathroom. "Abby, hurry up!"

"Kaitlyn, I have nothing to wear!" Abby whines.

"Fine, go look in my closet." I sigh

"Thanks!" she yells.

"I'm going to take my shower now. Can I borrow some clothes too?" Amber asks

"I guess geez I told you guys my brother and the boys were coming today."

"When?" Abby asks

"Like last week sometime."

"Oh." They both say.

"Abby come help clean up the popcorn! My brother will be here in an hour and fifteen minutes and I still have to shower!" I was panicking to be fully honest; I don't think we will finish everything in time.

"Kaitlyn just claim down, we'll make it." Abby said as if she read my mind. Forty-five minutes later the living room was done with the help from Amber and Abby. I rushed through my shower and changed in to some skinny jeans and my favorite One Direction tee.

"We made it! And with five minutes to spare!" I exclaim. Just as I finish saying that the door opens and my brother walks in. "LIAM! I MISSED YOU!" I yelled as I hugged him. I heard Abby and Amber laughing.

"Umm Kaitlyn are you trying to kill me, cause I can barely breath." Liam gasps

"Oh right sorry."

"Hello Abby, Amber. Everyone this is Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Louis."

"And how long are you guys staying here?" Amber wonders. Liam just shrugs.

Abby's P.o.v. 

"So are you single?" I heard Harry ask Kaitlyn.

"God, he flirts with everyone." Niall mutters.

"So does Kaitlyn, one time at laser tag she lost the game for us, because all did us flirt with the opposing team."

"That sounds like something Harry would do." Niall laughs.

"Niall! She turned me down!" Harry whines.

I look over at Kaitlyn who is laughing with Amber. I smile and pat Harry on the back "Don't take it personally. She just must not be in the flirting mood, give a few hours." Harry walked back over to where Kaitlyn, Amber, and Zayn are standing. Niall laughs, I look at him, "What's so funny?"

"He is not going to give up. Just so you know."

"I understand." I say in mock seriousness.

"So what is for lunch?"

"Food! That's what we forgot!"

"Please explain." He asked with a weird expression on his, like he was afraid we forgot to buy food.

"We all woke up two hours ago and we rushed around to get everything clean in time and we forgot to eat." He started to laugh. "What?"

"How do you forget to eat?"

"I don't know, how about I make us lunch/breakfast right now? I can get Kaitlyn and Amber to help me. "

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey Kaitlyn and Amber! Meet me in the kitchen." I heard Amber groan and Kaitlyn tell her to stop complaining.

"Yes?" Amber asks.

"We are going to make lunch."

"I can't cook!" Kaitlyn exclaims

"We know!" Amber and I say. After a few minutes of trying to decide what to make we decide on frozen pizza, because Kaitlyn can cook that. 20 minutes later we were walking back into the living room carrying three pizzas.

"Lunch is served!" Kaitlyn announces. I have never ever seen boys move so fast. "Wait stop!" Kaitlyn yelled. ""Please don't run over me." She begs. I laugh

"She has a point, I don't want to get trampled either." Amber points out. I laugh and put the pizzas on the table.

"Niall is eating it all!" Louis complains

"There's more than one pizza" Niall points out. Five minutes later there is three pieces left.

"Pigs." Kaitlyn mutters as she picks up a piece. "We made three pizzas and we get three pieces."

"Well you can share mine." Harry winks

"Alright Curly, hand them over." She laughs.

"Nah, I think you should come over here." Harry pats the couch.

"Alright." Kaitlyn smirks. She walks over a sits on his lap. "Where's my pizza?" Everyone looks shocked, but Harry stays true to his word and gives her some of his pizza. Liam walks back in the room just then. He looks at Kaitlyn sitting on Harry's lap.

"Why are you sitting on Harry's lap?"

"I wanted some of his pizza." Kaitlyn shrugs

"And that makes it okay to sit on his lap?" While they continued this discussion, I walked over to Niall.

"See, she flirts."

"I didn't expect her to sit on his lap!" He exclaims

"I don't think he did either." I laugh

"I like your laugh."

"Really?" I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"Yea, it's really pretty." Ok I think my face was redder than a tomato. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber nudge Kaitlyn (Who had gotten off Harry's lap.) They both look at me a give thumbs up. Niall laughed, oh great he saw them. "Why are you blushing?"

"No one has ever told me my laugh was pretty." I muttered

"Well -" He was cut off by Kaitlyn shrieks.

"Harry! Put me down! Harry! Stop, that tickles! Harry!"

"I guess their getting cozy." Amber says. I nod silently cussing Kaitlyn out. I can't believe Niall just said my laugh was pretty.

**~A/N: I would just like to point out that I am the Abby in this story, as if that wasn't obvious enough. In other news, I'm working on the next chapter of Forever Young. Finally, hehehe Niall said my laugh is pretty! :3 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn P.o.v 

I was still on Harry's shoulder because he still refused to put me down. I looked around for help. "Hey, does anyone know where Liam is?"

"Nope."

"LEEEEYUUUUMMMM!" I yell

"What?"

"Please tell your lovely friend here to put me down, or he might wake with a bald head."

"Not the curls!" Harry gasps

"Harry please put my sister down."

"Will you protect the curls?"

"As long as you put her down." Harry puts me down.

"Finally. Where were you?"

"Talking to Dani."

"Ohhhhhhh, are you guys getting married yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we are 19."

"If we were in the 1930s you guys would already be married, just saying. Plus I would look really good in a bridesmaids dress." Liam just rolls his eyes.

"What are we doing tonight anyway?" Louis asks

"I haven't really thought about it"

"I have!" I exclaim. "Let's go swimming in the pool!" No one can come up with a better idea, so we all go and get changed.

"Kaitlyn." Abby whined

"Yes?"

"Can we borrow some super sexy swimsuits?"

"Hmmm? What? Oh, sure."

"Is Mr. Harry on Kaitlyn's mind?" Amber inquired. I blushed. "He is!"

"Don't say anything!"

"We promise not to say anything to Harry about you being in love with him."

"But seriously give us some swimsuits."

"Of course." I roll my eyes. I hand Abby a blue and white striped bikini and Amber a bright purple one. "There you guys go." I grab my light pink ruffled one. After we are all changed we go out to the pool. "The party has arrived!" The boys turned around and their jaws dropped. Abby and Amber blushed and wrapped their towels around themselves. I walked over to Harry and patted his cheek. "Harry, you might want to close your mouth, unless you want flies flying in it." Then I jumped in the pool.

"SUPERMAN!" Louis yells, and then jumps in after me. Soon everyone was in the pool, except Amber and Abby who refused to take off their towels. I walk over to Niall and Zayn and whisper my plan. They nod and agree.

"Hey Abby, come join us." Niall begs

"No, I'm good."

"Are you two sure?" Zayn questions

"Yep." Amber said popping the p. Niall grabs Abby and Zayn grabs Amber. A few minutes later they were in the pool. "Alright whose idea was this?"

"Mine!" I say with a smile.

"Of course it was."

"We should play chicken!"

"I call put you on my shoulders." Harry winks at me.

"I hope your good then, because I play to win." Five minutes later Amber was on Zayn's shoulder, Abby on Niall's, me on Harry's, and Louis was on Liam's.

"No don't push me!"

"Louis, that's the point of the game!" Abby exclaims.

"Oh, so the game is to push off Louis?"

"No, it is to push off the other people on the shoulders."

"Oh." Then he pushes her off of Niall's shoulders.

"Hey!"

"We win Liam!"

"I have never lost a game of chicken, until now. I blame you Harry."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you didn't hold my legs!" My phone vibrates. 'Kaitlyn I have a problem!' ~ Abby  
'And how can I help?' I text back.

"Why are you two texting each other?" Niall asks.

"Girl issues!" Abby blurts out. I burst out laughing. She shoots me a look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would really tell them."

"Whatever, we are going in." Abby states

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"No, because you laughed."

"Fine, we will sit inside eating ice cream and watching movies where the love is always strong enough to prove everyone wrong and they live happily ever after."

"Bye!" Amber says cheerfully. Once we get to my room and have locked the door, I turn to Abby.

"What was so important?"

"I think I like Niall."

"Awww! Abby has a crush!"

"What should I do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Um, hello! You're the flirty one!"

"Oh right, well in that case I have a plan!"

**~A/N: oooh, cliffy! dun dun dun! I'm sorry. I'm having fun adding notes to the end of Kaitlyn's chapters~**


	4. Chapter 4

My plan was perfect! They were going to get together and fall in love, then they will get married and I'll be an aunt, when I told Abby that she smacked me. "Okay, here's the plan. Amber you go grab all the horror movies you can find. Abby put on these." I throw some super cute blue pajamas at her. Two pairs of cute pajamas and a selection of a horror movie later, we were walking out to the living room where the boys were.

"Who's up for a horror movie?" I ask

"Ummm sure?" Niall questions

"Great! Abby and I are going to go make some popcorn."

"Kaitlyn, your plan sucks! I love horror movies!" Abby hissed

"I know! Niall doesn't!"

"Ohhh… That's mean!"

"Abby really? Now you chose to get a heart?"

"Hey!"

"Hurry up with the popcorn!" Louis yells.

"Okay, okay! Here you go." I throw a bag of popcorn at him. I sit down my Harry and Abby goes over and sits with Niall. Amber was sitting with Zayn. We start the movie, I don't remember the title. "Oh my god!" I scream "She was stabbed to death… by a fork." I scream again, but this time I grab Harry. I glanced at Abby and Niall, who looked just like my and Harry. After the movie was over Amber, Abby , and I all slowly walk to my room.

"That was awful." Abby says

"Okay, so we know it bad when Abby is scared of a movie." Amber states.

"You think? They were stabbed in the neck, like a thousand times, by a freaking fork!"

"Your plan worked by the way. He held my hand."

"Yay! I'm a genius!"

"How about we go to bed." Amber asks yawning. Abby and I nod. Amber goes to turn off the light.

"No! Leave it on!" I yell. They laugh, but the light is left on.

**~A/N: Kaitlyn warned me this chapter would be short. But that's okay, as long as she updates it frequently, it makes up for it. Right Kaitlyn? ;) I only threw that in cuz I know she's gonna read this once I tell her it's been posted. **

**Hey! I just realized that I have total control over this story! If I want to, I can tell you embarrassing secrets about Kaitlyn like her crush for example! :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm kidding. I'm not that mean. However, this will be kept in mind if blackmail is ever needed in the future. ;D ~**


End file.
